


From our new world

by reremake



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reremake/pseuds/reremake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Cantus is what makes us Gods, without our it we would not be here, we are infallible. Those were the thoughts we harbored. If only we knew the truth of our society. Based off of Shinsekai Yori. Contains Yaoi, Yuri, straight and gender bends. Also posted on fan fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From our new world

_I am recording this to prevent another disaster from reoccurring... again._

_Heed my words, for if you don't, this tragedy will happen again_

_All of us are guilty_

_All of us can end the world_

_All of us must change_

_This is the tale of a karma demon, a mother of a murderer, a loveless man, the erased, and the representative of this region. We are not infallible._

**In district 1, commonly known as the Kanto region was connected by a strip of land to the Johto is surrounded by a holy barrier that kept Karma demons and other evil spirits away, protecting children. Children were said to be easily corrupted by the their miasma, if we let them taint our spirits our powers were rumored to become latent. Our powers that made us Gods in the bidoofs eyes, our cantus. Cantus was an ability that allowed us to function and thrive, lifting rocks, levitation, and other tasks. Cantus made us infallible beings was what we always thought, I wanted that power to awaken inside me so badly.**

* * *

 

Year X27

"Hm, looks like I win" Green said taunting the ret of us.

"What we still have time left, idiot, or are you just afraid one of us will beat you at the last second." I said smirking, it felt nice trading words my cocky friend.

"What do you mean the sun is going down we should leave, right everybody?" His voice came out taunting me.

"Green is right, we should leave the curfew song is about to come on." Red's voice chimed in, soft and reassuring. He acted as the leader of our group, we always followed his choices because he almost always choose the best one.

"It seems that I am the winner, everybody your snacks belong to me tomorrow." Green danced around the ebbing sunlight, his emerald eyes reflected the light.

"I should douse my sesame rolls in vinegar and salt if you act like this every time you win." Silver's voice came in like the wind, coming and going as it pleased, one second she was an avid participate the next a silent bystander.

"Then I hope the Liepards take you so I don't have to eat your food." Green stopped turned around and tried to put a slasher smile on, key word tried.

"Liepards don't exist, Green." Crystal, who had been quiet this whole time chimed in.

"Yes they do, they kidnap children who don't develop their cantus. The la-" I cut off Green's story.

"Idiot, if someone was kidnapped by a liepard wouldn't we kn-" In turn Green cuts off mine.

"Hey don't interrupt some one was they're speaking! Who taught you manners, milktanks? Anyway I heard this from an upperclassmen, You get an uneasy feeling and increased paranoia and as you walk home you get this feeling that something is following you. Then all the sudden a giant cat shadow will appear and soon you make your maker." Green ended his sentence with a drawn out maker and deepened his voice.

"Then why aren't there any reports of the children, ?" Silver said calling Green out. She did a pose while pointing her finger causing her long red hair to flutter complimenting her silver eyes that seemed pierce Green. She sported a look that said what now.

"Obviously our parents don't tell about it. So next time mom and dad say little Bobby had to move to another region think of this story." Green shouted out. Causing Silver to fold her arms and walked in a I don't believe you fashion.

"Green in the future you will regret telling us this story" Crystal called out and looked at me, her eyes hoping I got the memo.

"Eh, why?" Green tilted his head sideways and shrugged.

"Obviously because you're going to be the last one to graduate elementary school. As you walk home alone at night you're going to say to yourself why did I try to tell my friends that story as you look back scared of what may be behind you. O- hohoh." I cheered and ran ahead of the group giggling with Crystal and Silver. Red smiled back and put his hand Green's shoulder.

"Why you, I bet you're the on who is going to be last. I was just telling a story, you're the one getting riled up and defensive.

"Eh!" Stared walking back towards him, i couldn't us my cantus but I could throw a punch.

"Well why don't we wait to see who is going to have the last laugh." Red came forward grabbing my waist and picking me up. I could feel my face heat up as he twirled me around as he laughed.

"Hey no fair, Red. Don't go around swinging girls in the air, if anybody it should be me your best friend." Green shouted as he went to tackle Red.

We all crashed on to the cold ground, Green landed on Red and started ruffling his hair as Red fought to get him off. Silver and Crystal reached down to help me up. Soon after the curfew song for us children sang out and we all rushed back home. Green calling out to bring good snacks, Silver to drench salt on them, Crystal to hurry up home instead of socializing, Red screaming on the top of his lungs to have a good night.

When I got mom and dad decided they would make phõ tonight. I settled on something basic dropping bean sprout, beed tendons, and shrimp balls into the soup. The three of us conversed about our day and exciting gossip.

* * *

 

**Red- First of us to graduate elementary**

"Well guys it seems Liepards will not be having me for a midnight snack." Red smiled gently at us.

"Alright man it seems you're going to be the first to take the heat of harmony school, don't get pressured by those upperclassmen you hear me." Green shouted as he ran up to Red to give him a high five.

"Well have fun with you cantus over there." Silver said with a slight smile for her friend that is soon going to become part of society.

"When I get there you better tell me everything you learned so I can exceed you all." Crystal smiled as she walked up to pat Red on his back.

"Goodbye, don't forget about us." I said as I hugged me.

"Forgetting about any of you guys would make me stupid, Soul" Red reassured me as he walked out of the room. He flashed a blinding smile as he walked out of the small doorway, we were all silent as the sound of his footsteps waned.

* * *

 

**Silver- Second**

"Maaannn, how am I not the second to leave. I had a graduation speech and everything." Green sulked after Silver released the good news. Even todday our normally monotone and straight faced friend was beaming in happiness over her cantus awakening.

"Maybe it's your hubris that keeps you from moving on. Didn't you listen to the stories, if you keep this up maybe when you first awaken you cantus it turns our you're a karma demon." Crystal spouted out, laughing at Green's dramatic misery.

"Silver I wished you could stay longer I don't want, Crystal and I to be stuck alone with him." I gushed out.

"Then hurry up and come join Red and I. Don't act like I will not miss you too."Silver said as she began to walk out of the room.

* * *

**Crystal-Third**

"Well I guess this is goodbye, Soul. Don't look so glum just get here before Green, Okay." She said as we hugged each other goodbye.

"You say that like I am going to be the last one coming, Crystal." Green called out.

"I say that because that is what will happen, there is a fifty-fifty chance and I an betting on Soul" Crystal responded.

* * *

**Green-Fourth**

"Well I guess liepard is going to visit some one across from me" Green smirked and his eyes seemed to be brimming with happiness.

"Just leave already!" I chucked a book at him and he directed it right back at me, hitting me in the forehead.

"Bye"

* * *

 

A couple weeks had passed since Green left, I was the last in the class and my teacher began merging me in with the younger kids. Everyday I would walk the same path with shrubs lining the left edge and a gentle stream the right. I was just weird walking home alone and I was scared of getting use to it, harmony school kids got out later. Every time I walked back home I would remember that story Green told us and cringe I tried my best not to look back no matter how paranoid I felt after all it was just my stressed mind playing tricks on me. Green's horror story isn't real, it definitely was his cruel joke. Today was even worse I could feel the wind on my skin causing a chill, it even shakes the branches and leaves creating noise and movement.

**"Liepards aren't real"**

**"Liepards aren't real"**

**"Liepards aren't real"** I chanted over and over as I started to speed walk home.

"They aren't real" I moaned out as the sun seemed to creep down faster and the trees seemed to rock back and forth because of the violent wind, it slowly steed it get cloudier but before the clouds could cover the light I saw it. In the shape of a large cat a shadow appeared in front of me, with the way the sun was position i was behind me, it could kill me and I wouldn't even see it. I started running the words liepards aren't soon became a mantra to keep me sane as I hurried home. I avoided the roots and pebbles hoping to escape what may have been behind me.

**"Liepards aren't real"**

**"Liepards aren't real"**

"It's just my imagination" I cried out as I ran down the staircase towards my house.

By the time I got home I was almost in tears and ran into my room covering myself in blankets, it wouldn't protect me if a liepard came, but it made me feel safer. I laid there huddled in blankets hoping to fall asleep, ashamed of myself for being to scared to walk over and eat dinner. I don't want to die, **help**.

"Soul" I seemed to have jumped in place until I recognized the voice to be my mother's.

"Soul, you shouldn't worry your body is just a little slow, your cantus should awaken soon. Come eat dinner." My mother voice was soothing but I didn't want to walk out of my imaginary fortress that I felt safe in.

"Sorry I am not hungry I snacked on the way home" I hoped my voice didn't come off as shaky and scared.

"Goodnight" My mother called out. I fell asleep crying, scared of being swept away at night by some horror story figure. I want to go to Haramony school wiht the others, I want to see Red and Silver. I even want to hear Green's voice and listen through Crystals lectures. "I want my cantus" I whispered to myself before falling asleep, letting a tear loose.

* * *

**Don't be afraid to review I always want to hear a reader thoughts on my works.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Pairings will be RedxGreen**

**RedxSoul**

**SoulxFemaleSilver**

**SoulxGreen**

**SapphirexRuby**

**GoldxFemaleSilver This story is based off of Shinsekai Yori and i just realized I based most characters off their hair colors.**


End file.
